In memoriam
by darknessinertia
Summary: Mas os momentos sempre acabam. Nada dura para sempre. RemusxTonks


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para um Challenge da Tonks (me esqueci qual edição era - _shame on me_), do fórum 6V. O tema era _família_, e eu escolhi o item _fotos_.

Minha primeira fanfic Remus/Tonks depois de muuuuito tempo. _(Sim, eu já havia escrito outras R/T num passado bem remoto. Haha.)_

Espero que os fãs do casal gostem e, de alguma forma, não deixa de ser uma pequena homenagem minha a esses dois personagens que eu gosto muito.

(L)

* * *

**In memoriam**

* * *

A primeira foto que tirei foi do quarto do bebê. Encontrei a antiga câmera trouxa do meu pai, que estava guardada no quarto que logo seria do novo futuro membro da família Tonks. As paredes do pequeno e singelo cômodo estavam pintadas de amarelo - _uma cor neutra_, mamãe disse, porque não sabíamos ainda o sexo da criança. Não gostei muito da idéia, mas cedi. Cores neutras e sem graça nunca me agradaram.

_Eu prefiro rosa_, disse a ela, e depois fiquei pensando que isso soara um pouco infantil demais, porém, eu sabia que ela entenderia; rosa sempre fora a minha cor preferida.

_Mas e se for um menino?_ Ela lembrou, como se estivesse, de alguma forma, adivinhando o futuro.

Não será rosa então, eu disse e, logo depois, instintivamente, passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos. Estavam compridos naquele dia, mas a cor também não era a que eu preferia. Meus cabelos estavam castanhos, e a cor rosa não mais os coloria. Acho que essa batalha eu também havia perdido, afinal.

_Está tudo bem, querida_, mamãe disse, percebendo a expressão em meu rosto e as lágrimas que já se formavam em meus olhos. Depois, ambas nos calamos. Nós duas sabíamos do porquê dos meus cabelos não mais mudarem de cor. _De novo._ Nós duas sabíamos a razão pelo qual eles estavam castanhos, sem vida.

_Ele._

_Remus._

E foi justamente por causa dele que eu havia decorado o quarto do bebê tão cedo. A verdade era que eu queria, de alguma forma, dizer a mim mesma que tudo estava certo. Que não era um erro. E que ele voltaria.

Era por isso que eu pedia, todas as noites, quando ia dormir sem ele ao meu lado.

Então, passei mais uma vez meus olhos pelo quarto, deparando-me com uma foto que esqueci que havia colocado sobre o criado-mudo, ao lado do pequeno berço. Nela, eu e Remus estávamos abraçados. Meus cabelos estavam rosa-chiclete (_meus olhos __se encheram__ de lágrimas, ao perceber isso_), e eu fazia várias caretas, mudando a cor dos meus olhos repetidas vezes, enquanto Remus simplesmente ria ao meu lado. Sorri de volta para ele, como se eu pudesse reviver aquele momento, como se Remus estivesse realmente comigo. Com as mãos um tanto trêmulas, e as lágrimas molhando meu rosto, peguei a foto e apertei-a contra o peito. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, olhei também para a outra foto em minhas mãos - aquela que acabara de tirar do quarto amarelo -, e as contrastei. Na primeira foto, tudo estava vivo, nossos sorrisos, as cores; enquanto na segunda, nada se movia, como numa típica foto trouxa. Mas não era só por isso que o quarto estava calmo daquele jeito, na fotografia em minhas mãos. Era porque não havia vida nele ainda. Mas logo teria, sorri em meio a dor.

E logo a vida voltaria para minha existência neutra e sem graça (eu pensava com esperança), pois, quando Remus não estava comigo, nada se movia.

Larguei as duas fotos em cima do criado-mudo e fechei a porta atrás de mim, esperando que, no dia seguinte, eu ouvisse notícias melhores.

-x-

Quando Remus voltou, ficamos um momento quase infinito em silêncio (e Remus sabia o quanto eu odiava o silêncio), mas, naquele momento, ele me pareceu a melhor escolha, pois eu mesma não conseguia proferir uma palavra sequer.

Eu apenas chorei.

Chorei quando o vi aparecer na porta. Chorei quando nossos olhos se cruzaram de novo, depois de tanto tempo. Chorei quando ele me abraçou com força. E eu o abraçei de volta, com a mesma intensidade, como se quisesse prendê-lo em meus braços para sempre, impedindo-o de partir outra vez.

_Desculpe_, foi a primeira palavra que ouvi dele. Fraca, porém sincera. Eu não respondi. Apenas continei abraçando-o, até que uma força inesperada nos separou, e eu sorri. Coloquei imediatamente as mãos sobre a barriga, enquanto Remus se afastou de mim, olhando-me interrogativamente.

_Sinta, Remus_, eu disse, maravilhada. Remus colocou a mão sobre a minha, e seus olhos brilharam. _Ele está feliz por você estar aqui. Sabe que a família está reunida de novo._

_Dora, isso é incrível_, Remus disse, como se nunca tivesse visto ou sentido coisa parecida na vida.

Mas, sim, era mesmo incrível. _Eu_ nunca havia sentido nada parecido na minha vida. Tudo voltara a se mover outra vez, ganhar cor e sentido.

Porque éramos uma família.

-x-

Teddy nasceu em uma tarde tempestuosa, mas que, de alguma forma, significava esperança. Como se existisse ainda uma pequena luz em meio às trevas que pairavam sobre todos.

Remus voltou para casa ensopado naquele dia, depois de levar a notícia para todo mundo. A alegria que eu podia ver estampada em seu rosto me fazia pensar que, se ele pudesse, gritaria para o mundo inteiro ouvir que Teddy havia nascido. Em um minuto, ele estava ao meu lado de novo, segurando Teddy nos braços.

_Olhe, Dora_, disse, maravilhado, _está mudando de novo_. E vimos o cabelo de nosso pequeno bebê mudar de cor pela terceira vez, ficando loiro.

Remus devolveu Teddy para mim e procurou por alguma coisa aos meus pés, na cama, voltando logo depois com uma câmera bruxa nas mãos. Ele quis tirar várias fotos de Teddy e nossas também, e eu entendia perfeitamente a razão para isso. Eu gostava de fotos exatamente pelo motivo de termos uma recordação de momentos que não gostaríamos de esquecer, como se eles ainda continuassem depois de terminar. Meio confuso, eu sei, mas era a sensação que eu tinha ao olhar para uma foto bruxa. Na verdade, eu gostava das fotos trouxas também, pois pareciam congelar o momento e fazê-lo durar para sempre.

E era exatamente isso o que eu quiria ter feito naquela hora, com Teddy nos meus braços e Remus ao meu lado.

Mas os momentos sempre acabam. Nada dura para sempre.

-x-

Eu sempre soube que Teddy nos guardaria na memória para sempre, não importava o que acontecesse. E eu esperava sinceramente que aquela não fosse a última vez que eu o veria. Olhei mais uma vez para as paredes do quarto amarelo e para Teddy, que dormia profundamente. Sequei algumas lágrimas que escorriam dos meus olhos, com as costas das mãos e fiz um enorme esforço para não agarrar Teddy em meus braços. Eu sabia que se o pegasse no colo outra vez, não conseguiria largá-lo nunca mais. Por isso, deixei-o dormindo. Era melhor assim.

Meus olhos passearam mais um pouco pelo quarto, com um conflito enorme em minha cabeça e o coração divido em várias partes, mostrando-me várias direções, fazendo com que eu não soubesse que destino tomar. Minha atenção voltou-se para a nova foto que estava ao lado do berço, sobre o criado-mudo. Nesta estávamos eu, Remus e Teddy. Coloquei a mão sobre o peito, lembrando-me que eu possuía uma cópia que sempre carregava em minha capa. Insistentemente, sequei mais algumas lágrimas e coloquei a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta.

Sem me demorar mais, ainda em conflito entre o coração e a razão, fui me afastando, sem deixar de olhar uma última vez a foto e Teddy, desejando que aquela imagem ficasse registrada em minha mente para sempre. Eu não sabia se voltaríamos, era verdade. Eu nem sabia se encontraria Remus ainda vivo, mas a certeza que eu tinha era de que estava fazendo aquilo pela minha família. Por Teddy. Por Remus. Pelo meu pai e minha mãe. E isso deixou meu coração mais leve. Com isso, fechei a porta atrás de mim, sabendo que Teddy nos guardaria na memória, e que aquelas fotos, fossem elas bruxas ou trouxas, manteriam nossos momentos juntos intactos. Nossa história seria eterna, e sempre estaríamos juntos de Teddy, mesmo depois de partirmos.


End file.
